


The Rain Will Fall

by bellabeatrice



Series: Bella's Parkner Week 2019 [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 16:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellabeatrice/pseuds/bellabeatrice
Summary: “What was your birthday wish?”“To kiss you under the rain.”Parkner Week 2019 Day Five: “Hat on Backwards” / Birthday / Secret Confessions





	The Rain Will Fall

**Author's Note:**

> It’s fluff, but the author was sad while writing it, so it seems kind of angsty. Oh well.

“FRIDAY, it’s showtime.” The lights darken as the May emerges from the kitchen, carrying a gorgeous cake with seventeen flaming candles. 

Peter lights up like an eighteenth candle, and underneath the table, Harley feels a light touch on his hand. He takes Peter’s hand and squeezes it gently as he sings along with everyone. Peter is turning more and more red by the second, much to everyone’s hilarity. 

A hush falls over their little group as Peter closes his eyes to make a wish, then he opens them and blows out all seventeen candles in one breath. Harley slips an arm around Peter’s shoulders and laughs. 

“Happy birthday, honeybun.”

“Thank you,” Peter breathes, so softly that Harley nearly misses it. “For everything.”

It’s a loaded statement, but Harley just grins and says, “You’re welcome.”

Later, once all the guests clear out and everyone staying has gone to bed, Harley sneaks out and finds Peter on the roof. It’s raining, so he stays under the cover of the doorway. Peter is soaked the bone, but he doesn’t seem to care. 

“What are you doing here?” Peter asks, not bothering to turn around. No one comes up but the two of them.

“I could ask you the same thing.”

Peter looks over then. He must see how tired Harley is because he comes over to him, takes his and arm and leads him to the edge of the roof where he was sitting. 

“It’s stupid,” Peter says, with a little laugh. It’s breathy; he doesn’t mean it, but it doesn’t stop Harley from reaching out and placing a hand on his wrist. 

“It’s not.”

Peter shakes his head. “Ask me a question. Any question. I’ll talk about it later.”

“Okay.” Harley pulls his knees in and leans his head on Peter’s shoulder. They’re both wet. It’s miserable. Harley never wants to leave. “What was your birthday wish?”

Peter’s quiet for a moment too long, and Harley lifts his head up, slightly panicked that he messed up. “That’s the thing I was going to talk about later.”

“Then we can talk about it later. Sorry. I shouldn’t have brought it up. Is it a secret?”

Peter gently taps Harley’s cheek, so he leans his head back down on Peter’s shoulder. “Something like that. I should talk about it, even if it’s stupid. Just don’t look at me. That makes it harder.”

“Go for it,” Harley whispers, but it carries over the sound of the rain. 

Peter takes a deep breath, but he doesn’t let it go. “I’m sorry. Could you just ask me again? The same question. I can do this.”

“You can do this,” Harley affirms, lacing Peter’s fingers with his own. “What was your birthday wish?”

“To kiss you under the rain.”

A heartbeat. A blink. A moment that stretches for a little too long. “Oh. That’s not stupid at all, actually.”

Peter laughs that shaky, breathy laugh again, so Harley squeezes his hand. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Pretty sure.” He pauses. “What do you want to do about it?”

“Well, I think the real stupid part is that I want it to come true.”

“Nah,” Harley says, shifting to face Peter. “Wishes were made to come true.”

They kiss under the rain. Harley hopes it’s everything Peter wished for. 

“It is,” Peter whispers shyly as they close the door to the rooftop behind them. “This is everything.”

#

Peter shoves a cowboy hat onto Harley’s head as his mother lights the birthday cake candles. “It’s time to fucking party,” Peter says with a such a self-pleasing grin that Harley can’t find the heart to tell him that the hat is backwards. 

“It’s time to fucking party,” he agrees, which makes Peter break out into a laughing fit so hard that he can’t sing along with everyone else. 

Harley closes his eyes. Birthday wishes do come true, so he has to make it count. He wants a lot of things, but Peter’s hand is burning a hole in Harley’s thigh, and it really seals the deal. He opens his eyes and blows the candles out. It takes him two breaths. Seventeen is a big number, and he doesn’t have superhuman lungs.

Once the cake is cut, and everyone’s seated around the table with a slice, Peter slips into the chair next to Harley and hooks his legs over Harley’s lap. “Happy birthday, gorgeous.”

Harley’s sure his face matches the color of his strawberry cake. Peter’s pet names never get old. “You’re a menace, do you know that?”

“I do,” Peter says, swiping a finger through the icing on Harley’s plate. His superhuman reflexes make it hard for Harley to bat him away. “You love me anyway.”

Harley sighs, giving up. “I do.”

It’s raining again, but spring in the South is warm enough to take a walk in the rain. Harley watches Peter splashing into puddles as they walk down the street. This is another moment he doesn’t want to end.

“I don’t tell you this nearly enough, but I am completely and utterly in love with you, Peter Parker.”

Peter skids to a stop, almost slipping on the rain-slicked sidewalk. “And I am completely and utterly in love with you too, Harley Keener.”

“Great.” Harley lets out a shaky breath. “That’s good to know.”

Peter looks up at him with wide brown eyes, and it makes Harley want to cry. “You do know it, don’t you? You’re so good, Harley. You deserve to be loved, and I am privileged to get to fall more and more in love with you every single day.”

Harley chokes on his words, and he’s not sure how much of the water on his face is rain and how much is tears. “You mean the world to me.”

Peter says nothing, just takes Harley’s hand in his and leads him down the street. It’s enough. It means everything to Harley.

“What did you wish for?” Peter asks, bringing them to a stop under the light of a lamppost.

Harley closes his eyes, letting a soft smile fall onto his face. “Do you remember what your birthday wish was?”

“Don’t answer a question with another question.” Harley doesn’t see the other boy’s face, but he can hear the smile in his voice as Peter replies, “To kiss you in the rain. I wished to kiss you in the rain.”

Harley opens his eyes and takes Peter’s hands in his. “It’s raining.”

“What was your wish, Harley?”

“For it to always rain.”

Peter throws his head back and laughs. He looks downright angelic in the falling rain and light from a flickering lamp post, and something like love makes Harley’s chest ache. “You, Harley Keener, are the biggest sap I know.”

“You love me anyway.”

“I love you anyway,” Peter agrees, closing the gap between them.

It doesn’t always rain, but they’ll kiss each other, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on Tumblr @parknerplease


End file.
